


Five Times Adam Let Sauli Drive, And One Time He Didn't

by Bexless



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: 5 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn porn porn, to satisfy my own berty longings \o/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Adam Let Sauli Drive, And One Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, a thousand thanks to Wax ♥

Like always, Adam’s thinking, _why don’t we do this more often?_

It’s his own fault. It’s not that he’s shy about what he wants in bed – as if – but he just likes folding Sauli up into new and exciting positions so much that he forgets to ask for other things. To ask for this.

Adam’s skin is still damp from the shower and he shivers when Sauli blows a stream of air across his lower back. His skin tingles and then he hums under his breath when Sauli’s hot mouth comes down, warm hands framing Adam’s hips.

Sauli sighs against Adam’s spine, and the warm gush of air makes Adam squirm against the bed. He feels Sauli’s lips and tongue stroking downwards, feels Sauli’s hands on his ass and his knees against the insides of Adam’s thighs.

Sauli says, “Yes?”

Adam spreads his legs wider. “ _Yes_.”

He’s expecting Sauli to spread him open right away but instead he gets Sauli’s mouth on his tailbone. It kind of tickles and Adam tries to twitch away and push back at the same time, which comes out as a jerky kind of squirm.

Sauli laughs quietly and that makes Adam twitch again. He waits for Sauli to move down but he just keeps licking and kissing that same patch of skin, promising more but never giving it. Adam wonders if he’s supposed to beg. He’s terrible at begging. It always comes out as an impatient demand.

“Sauli,” he tries, and Sauli laughs again, softer this time, and blows more cool air over Adam’s wet skin. Adam jerks and yelps, he can’t help it, and then moans when Sauli puts his warm mouth back again and starts up again with the same slow pace, holding Adam’s hips down when he tries to buck up.

“ _Please_ ,” Adam grits out, and Sauli makes a tender cooing sound and spreads him open and licks right over Adam’s hole.

Adam hisses, “Jesus!” and his hands curl into fists. Sauli hums and traces his pointed tongue around Adam’s hole, flicking it back and forth quickly and then licking again, slow and sweet. His fingers dig in to Adam’s cheeks and Adam can feel himself opening up; it’s a feeling that he never really gets used to, one that still sort of makes him blush. Sauli keeps it up, encouraging all of Adam’s broken, blissful noises with more sweet, soft licks.

“That’s so good, baby,” Adam says into the pillow, rubbing himself against the bed when Sauli pulls out this swirly move that Adam totally taught him, the sneak. “Fuck!” he cries then, because suddenly Sauli’s deep in him, pressing past Adam’s resistance, opening him more.

“Please,” Adam gasps, although he doesn’t even know what he’s asking for. Sauli knows, though; he slides a hand under Adam’s belly and encourages him to lift up a little. At first Adam whines because of the loss of friction, and then he whines again because Sauli wraps his hand around Adam’s cock and while it feels amazing, it’s not what Adam wants. He wants to be held open, like before.

“Okay baby,” Sauli pants, letting go. Adam’s own hand flies to his cock and Sauli’s tongue presses back inside him; he’s so open and so wet and just knowing that Sauli can see him like this, sweating and frantic on his knees is making Adam hot all over, turned on beyond belief and not even a little bit ashamed.

His cock is throbbing in his hand, hard and leaking every time he squeezes. He’s stroking rough and fast and Sauli’s tongue is turning in him like a key; the arm Adam’s using to hold himself up is shaking and his lungs burn and his skin is hot all over. He can hear all the noise he’s making but he can’t do anything about it, and then Sauli does something, hits a place Adam didn’t even know he had inside him and Adam squeezes his cock and his arm gives out and he comes in long, hard pulses, shaking and gasping for breath through the pleasure that hits him like a wall.

Sauli eases his hips back down to the bed and then lifts up; when Adam manages to throw a glance over his shoulder he sees Sauli braced with one hand on Adam’s hip, the other one moving rapidly on his cock.

“Do it baby, come for me,” Adam urges him, and Sauli’s fingers dig in even tighter, his voice breaking on a moan as his hand speeds to a blur and he comes, quick and hot, marking Adam’s skin.

He slumps down over Adam when he’s done, breathing fast and hard. “I love you,” he says earnestly. “A _lot_.”

Adam laughs, feeling light and happy and all-around awesome. “The feeling’s mutual.”

Sauli presses one last kiss to Adam’s spine and then the bed dips and rises as he gets up, padding to the bathroom. Adam can hear water running, the cabinet door opening, Sauli brushing his teeth.

When Sauli comes back he has a warm, damp washcloth that he wipes over Adam’s skin with firm, gentle strokes before he pushes against Adam’s hip and makes a clicking noise with his tongue.

Adam rolls over obediently and watches Sauli finish cleaning him up. There’s a flush over Sauli’s cheeks, the bridge of his nose, all the way down to his chest. When he’s done, he gathers up the towel Adam was lying on and takes it, and the washcloth, to the laundry hamper in the corner of the room.

“You’re such a good boyfriend,” Adam smiles. “Thank you.”

Sauli grins as he gets back into bed. “For rimming or for cleanup?”

Adam rolls back onto his front, hugging his pillow. “Both.”

Sauli laughs and nestles close. He kisses the point of Adam’s elbow. “You’re welcome.”

Adam sighs happily, enjoying the heavy feeling in his body, leftover pleasure still tingling in his belly and chest. “I know I say this every time, but we really need to do that more often.”

“Whenever you like,” Sauli says.

“I’ve done sixty-nine rimming before,” Adam says thoughtfully. “It’s okay I guess, but there’s so much...bending. And I’m really quite tall.”

“Mmm.” Sauli rubs his stubble-rough cheek against the top of Adam’s arm. It feels amazing. “But I don’t know if I could concentrate when you’re doing it to me at the same time.”

“You manage okay when I’m sucking your dick,” Adam points out, and then frowns. “That better not be a comment on my abilities.”

Sauli snorts, shaking his head. “No. You want to know a secret?”

“Always.”

“When we are sixty-nine I mostly just hold my mouth open and let you fuck it.”

Adam cracks up, pressing his face into the pillow. He can feel Sauli shaking with giggles against him. “No complaints from me.”

Sauli starts rubbing the palm of his hand over Adam’s back. He strokes over Adam’s ass and cups his hand, squeezing.

Adam lifts into it, murmuring, “For a minute there I thought you were going to ask if you could fuck me.”

“Would you have said yes?”

“Probably.”

They grin at each other for a minute. Sauli leans in and kisses Adam’s cheekbone.

“Whenever you like,” he says again.

Adam closes his eyes, snuggling down further into the bed. “C’n we take a nap,” he mumbles.

“I don’t have to be anywhere,” Sauli says. “You?”

“No.” Oh, bliss. Adam wriggles his toes.

Sauli slings his arm around Adam’s waist. “Then sleep. I am here when you wake up.”

“Yeah,” Adam says. He closes his eyes.

***

It’s a new place they go to for lunch, the kind of place Adam would have killed to get into when he couldn’t, and finds he’s not all that impressed by now that he can. But it’s good for him to be seen, and good for the restaurant for him to be seen _there_ , so when Roger gently suggests he might like to leave the house for something other than shuttling back and forth from the studio, he agrees.

It’s nice; there’s a patio, and more tables inside, and then right at the back, separated from the rest of the dining area, there are tall booths that curve almost all the way around into a circle. There’s just a small gap for the server to stand in, and Adam imagines it must be a fucking nightmare if there’s more than two of you and somebody needs to do something drastic like use the bathroom, but that’s L.A. for you.

The table is like a weird giant box with an extra piece on top that comes out over your lap. The sides of the box part go right down to the floor with spaces cut out for your knees and the top has sunken recesses for the water glasses and centrepieces and things. It’s kind of like being in space, or how Adam imagines space might be if you could dine out in it.

“Yes!” Sauli agrees, when Adam shares his theory. “But how will the food stay on the plates if there is no gravity?”

Adam thinks about it. “Well, there’d have to be some kind of dining forcefield.”

Sauli nods seriously.

Their waitress arrives with water and the wine list, and leaves them to decide. Sauli picks up his phone to put it away in his bag, but fumbles and it clatters down the side of the box-table and skids underneath.

“ _Oho_ ,” says Sauli, and tries to reach it with his arm. Adam tries too, but the table gets in the way, so Sauli has to contort himself to get through his knee-gap and completely inside the table.

“While you’re down there,” Adam jokes, and then jumps when he feels Sauli’s hands on his crotch. When he looks down he can’t see anything but the stupidly-designed table, though. He hisses, “What are you doing?”

“What does it feel like?” says the table in Sauli’s voice. Adam can feel Sauli unzipping Adam’s pants and reaching inside to get at his cock.

“It’s the middle of the day!” Adam squeaks, jumping again at the first slide of Sauli’s hand along his dick. “We’re in public!”

“You’re so smart, baby,” Sauli coos.

Adam rolls his eyes at his napkin. “Seriously, cut it out, somebody’s gonna – ooh.”

Sauli chuckles with his mouth _on Adam’s dick_ , which is deeply unfair. Also unfair is the way Sauli pulls off and says reasonably, “Nobody can see me.”

“What if the waitress comes?”

“Try to make sure you come first,” Sauli suggests, like he’s not behaving badly enough without introducing sex puns to the mix. His hands are on Adam again, stroking him hard, and then his glorious mouth is back, warm and wet and fucking perfect.

Perfect for at home! In their bed. Or the bathroom, or the living room, or the kitchen if Sauli’s so hell-bent on lunchtime fellatio, or in the fucking garage for all Adam cares, but in none of those places does he have to worry that this whole thing is getting filmed for TMZ.

These are all good reasons to stop, Adam tells himself sternly, even as his hips start to rock as much as they can in the confined space. He wants to slouch back, spread his legs, get comfy, but the stupid space furniture is really not designed for blowjobs. Except in the way that, apparently, it is.

Sauli knows him so well: he’s got his sweet mouth working softly against the head of Adam’s cock, tongue flickering just underneath, then swirling all around. He’s jacking Adam firm and steady into his mouth, and his other hand is tucked as much as possible between Adam’s thighs, playing with his balls. Adam’s just decided to close his eyes and lean back against the padded wall of the booth and go with it, when the waitress suddenly pops up in the gap.

“Shit!” Adam says, managing at the last second to disguise it as a cough. He thinks.

The waitress kind of raises her eyebrow at him, but she’s sweet enough when she asks, “May I bring you some drinks?”

“Uh,” Adam says, but it comes out like _uhhhhh_ because Sauli hasn’t _stopped_ , he’s still sucking Adam’s dick under the god damned table like there’s nowhere in the world he’d rather be. “Uh,” Adam says again, and this time it comes out as a gasp because Sauli takes his hand away and swallows Adam deep into his mouth.

The waitress gives him a Look. “I’m sorry, did you need a few more moments?”

“Yes,” Adam says gratefully, grabbing his fork and jamming it into his palm in an attempt to distract himself. Sweet Jesus, what is Sauli doing under there anyway, it feels _so good_ no no don’t think about that think about the waitress oh my fucking god. Sauli presses his thumbs into Adam’s hipbones and Adam disguises his full-body jerk as a wildly expansive gesture towards where Sauli was sitting. “My, um – he’s in the – I need to wait for, uh.”

“Of course,” says the waitress, all professionalism even though her eyes are screaming _crazy fucking pop star probably strung out on drugs in the middle of my god damned shift_. “I’ll be back shortly.”

Adam waves weakly at her in thanks, and as soon as she’s gone he whispers furiously to the table, “For fuck’s sake, Sauli, you trying to get us thrown out?”

Sauli’s only answer is a long, luxurious moan around Adam’s cock, and Adam is – just in hell. He’s at the point now where stopping would be annoying to the point of pain, but he also can’t do anything that he’d normally do to get himself there quicker. Penned in by the stupid table, he can’t even push up into Sauli’s mouth unless he wants to risk knocking Sauli out and having to explain to the waitress why there’s an unconscious Finn under the table – and why that would be giving Adam a raging hard-on. Sauli’s giving him enough to drive him crazy but not enough to make him come, not with the distraction and the anxiety of maybe getting caught.

“Sauli,” Adam pleads, getting a hand under the table to find Sauli’s face and pet at his cheek. “Baby, make me come, please, I can’t take it.”

Sauli moans again, but more ragged this time, like he can’t help it, and it’s that more than anything which spikes Adam’s arousal even higher. Sauli tightens his fist and strokes him fast and hard, sucking at him firmly, and Adam grabs the wine list and holds it up in front of his face and lets his eyes squeeze close and his mouth drop open and comes.

(Quietly, he hopes. Probably really not.)

He slumps as much as the uncomfortable booth will allow, panting and blinking away the stars in his eyes. He feels Sauli tucking him back into his pants, then a few seconds later his boyfriend reappears, looking flushed and rumpled and completely triumphant. He reaches for his water glass and takes a long sip.

“No offence,” he says, and winks.

“No – you – I can’t even -!” Adam says, and then the waitress is back, eyeing Adam warily.

“Would you like to order some drinks?” she says to Sauli, ignoring Adam completely.

“Yes, thank you,” Sauli says, beaming at her. He points at something on the wine list. “We’ll take a bottle of this, please.”

“Excellent choice,” she says, and disappears after throwing a final stinkeye Adam’s way.

“You blew me under the table,” Adam informs Sauli.

“I did,” Sauli says gravely.

“Okay,” Adam says. “But just so you know, I am keeping you _forever_.”

“I will be okay with that,” Sauli says, and slides around to Adam’s side of the booth, to give him a kiss.

***

“Shower’s free, babe,” Adam calls, towelling his hair off. A minute later Sauli stumbles sleepily through the bathroom door, pressing a quick kiss to Adam’s cheek as he passes.

Adam heads into the bedroom to find some underwear, then sets up in front of the mirror. He’s working on his hair when Sauli comes out and leans against the dresser, arms folded.

“What?” Adam asks, already feeling a smile tug at his lips. He loves the way Sauli looks at him.

Sauli kind of shrugs. He’s just wearing a towel around his hips and there are water droplets clinging to his skin. He looks Adam up and down a few times, dragging his eyes deliberately over the full length of Adam’s body.

Maybe Adam adjusts his stance a little to make sure his ass is presented to the best possible advantage. Maybe.

“I could eat you,” Sauli says then. “On a crispbread.”

Adam grins, bracing his hands against the counter. “That doesn’t sound very comfortable for me. Crispbreads are scratchy, can’t you eat me on a slice of brioche or something?”

Sauli cracks up, shaking his head. “That’s what you’re worried about?”

“I have very sensitive skin,” Adam informs him. “If you’re going to cannibalise me, the least you could do is let me pick my own delivery system.”

“Okay,” Sauli agrees. He comes over and crowds up against Adam’s back, slightly to the side so he can look around and meet Adam’s eyes in the mirror. “However you like.”

Adam leans back into him. “Brioche it is. You want me face up or face down?”

“Hmm, I don’t know. The front has your face.” Sauli reaches up to touch Adam’s chin, hold him still. He stares at Adam’s face for so long that even Adam, who loves to be looked at, gives an embarrassed smile and tries to look away.

Sauli goes on, “It also has these,” and drops his hands to tweak both of Adam’s nipples at the same time. Adam makes a deeply undignified squeaking noise which makes them both laugh, and Sauli runs his hands over Adam’s chest and belly and hips. “All of this,” he says admiringly, and then slides his hands lower, to cup Adam through his underwear, and squeeze.

Adam’s breath leaves him in a rush, and in the mirror he sees his own face turn pink. “Sauli,” he says softly, pushing into the touch.

Sauli, disappointingly, lets go. He brings his hands up to Adam’s shoulders instead. “But the back has your shoulders,” he says thoughtfully, and spends an enjoyably long time kissing and nipping and stroking them. He presses kisses all the way down Adam’s spine, making Adam writhe in place, and pauses at the place where Adam’s back dips in, right before the curve of his ass begins.

“I love this place,” he says, lips moving against the skin there. “So sweet.”

Adam is about to lose his damn mind already, and Sauli does not help matters by straightening up and grabbing Adam’s ass in both hands, squeezing, hard.

“I think you know how I feel about this,” he says, eyes twinkling at Adam in the mirror.

Adam has to swallow several times before he can speak. “What,” he says, going for nonchalant and missing by about a mile, “no special affection for my arms and legs?”

“I can see those from both ways,” Sauli says reasonably. He threads his arms underneath Adam’s, reaches up to hook his hands over Adam’s shoulders from the front. Adam feels his forehead between Adam’s shoulders, feels Sauli hard against his ass. Sauli says, “Adam.”

“Yes,” Adam replies.

Sauli moves against him. “You said if I ask-”

“Yes,” Adam says again, and turns in Sauli’s arms to cup his face and kiss him for a good long while.

Sauli’s towel and Adam’s underwear get discarded on the way to the bed, and Sauli lays Adam out on his back. He spends a long time kissing Adam; not just his mouth but everywhere. He sucks at Adam’s throat, at the points of his nipples, at the place near Adam’s hipbone which makes his legs turn liquid and his dick jump. Sauli sucks that too, with his slick fingers inside Adam, twisting and stroking, opening him up.

“Fuck, that’s good,” Adam whines, his fists clenched in the pillow by his head. He’s got one leg over Sauli’s shoulder and Sauli’s holding the other one up, pushing Adam’s thigh out and back towards his body. His slender fingers ripple deliberately over Adam’s prostate and Adam curses, pushing deeper into Sauli’s mouth.

“I’m ready,” he manages to say. “Baby, stop, or I’m gonna shoot before you get in me.”

Sauli moans helplessly around Adam’s cock and pulls off, still working his fingers inside Adam.

“ _Sauli_ ,” Adam insists, and Sauli crawls up to lie against him and kiss his mouth. Adam says, “Did you decide?”

“ _Täh_?” Sauli’s eyes are unfocused and there’s a hectic blush on his cheeks. Adam squirms on the bed, knowing he made Sauli look like that.

“Face up or face down?” he reminds Sauli, and they both giggle quietly.

“Like this,” Sauli says, and guides Adam so he’s half on his front, half on his side, with one leg bent up against the bed. Adam hums his approval and Sauli moves around behind him. Adam can hear him putting the condom on, slicking up.

“You’re ready?” Sauli cuddles up against Adam’s back. He kisses Adam’s shoulder. “You’re sure? You don’t need my mouth?”

“I’m ready,” Adam insists, reaching back to loop his arm around Sauli’s waist and press him closer. “Come on, baby, give it to me.”

Sauli makes a strangled noise and puts his head down on Adam’s shoulder for a minute, breathing slow and deep. Then he says, “Okay,” and reaches down to hold Adam open, guiding himself in with his other hand.

It hurts, kind of. It always hurts a little, but there’s ‘this was a mistake get that fucking thing out of my ass,’ and there’s ‘oh baby hurts so good,’ and this is definitely the latter. Adam breathes through the intense stretch, the thick, blunt head of Sauli’s cock forcing him open. They both moan when Sauli gets in past the rim, then works his way in further with short, gentle pushes, his arm wrapped around Adam’s chest, fingers brushing his throat.

“Fuck,” Sauli mutters. “Baby...you feel... _ah_.”

“You too,” Adam assures him, pushing back. He works his own cock while Sauli pulls back slowly, and groans in satisfaction when he eases back in. “”You won’t hurt me.”

“You’re so tight,” Sauli says, kind of frantically.

“Believe me, I know,” Adam says, moving with him. “Baby, please.”

It’s a whole different pleasure, having Sauli all wild for him like this. Adam loves it when he’s got Sauli going crazy underneath him and he knows exactly what he’s doing to drive him out of his mind, but this, having Sauli sound like that even though Adam isn’t really even doing anything...this is pretty awesome too.

Sauli’s really nailing him now, pushing Adam further onto his front with every strong, deep thrust. Adam shifts a little, holds his hips up so that Sauli’s cock pushes over his prostate, tightens his hand on his cock and lets himself really feel it and yeah, yeah, that’s it, now they’re fucking golden. Adam can feel his body go _oh, now I remember_ and pleasure rushes through him with a jolt.

The _noises_ Sauli’s making, Jesus, like he’s dying and he never thought he’d be so happy about it. Adam strokes himself faster, closing his eyes and concentrating on the feeling of Sauli inside him, the endearments and curses spilling from Sauli’s lips. Adam says some stuff in return: he doesn’t really know what, and it doesn’t matter, all that matters is Sauli’s arms around him and his cock inside him and the pleasure building fast and unrelenting, driving Adam on.

“Adam,” Sauli gasps, hips stuttering, and Adam begs, “Don’t stop baby, please I’m so close don’t stop,” and Sauli groans and fucks him harder, bringing his hand down to lace with Adam’s around his cock.

He bites down on Adam’s shoulder and squeezes his dick and Adam goes, “Fuck, _fuck_ ,” and comes, jerking and shaking in Sauli’s arms, so different to come like that, with someone inside him.

Sauli cries out and grinds in deep while Adam’s still shivering through the aftershocks, and Adam feels like his head’s going to explode, in a mostly good way. Sauli pulls out quickly but doesn’t let Adam go, and it’s a long time before either of them can give up trembling and breathing heavily long enough to do anything useful, like speak.

Adam actually dozes off for a while; he wakes to find Sauli getting back into bed.

“What’s happening,” he mumbles, pulling Sauli closer.

“I called and said we’re late.”

Adam groans. “We’re that couple who’re late all the time because they can’t stop having sex, aren’t we?”

“I think maybe yes,” said Sauli, sounding completely over the moon about it.

Adam can relate. He kisses Sauli’s shoulder.

Sauli cuddles him close, stroking his hair. “That was really amazing.”

“I know, right?” Adam looks up at Sauli. “Please don’t tell me you want to do it that way every time though.”

“No,” Sauli laughs, shaking his head. “But sometimes.”

“Sometimes,” Adam agrees. He puts his head down on Sauli’s shoulder.

Sauli kisses his forehead. “Whenever you like.”

***

“So yeah, basically the bus is no use to anybody and the only one they could get us short notice doesn’t have a bedroom at the back. They’re supposed to upgrade us in a couple days but for tonight I’m back in the bunks.”

“That’s not good,” says Sauli. “You love your little bedroom.”

“Yeah, but I love a bus that isn’t likely to explode and kill us all even more.” Adam shifts around, punching his pillows into shape and trying to arrange his legs in a way that tricks them into thinking there’s enough space. “Anyway. How was your day?”

He loves this part of it, when Sauli breaks down his entire day for him, starting with how he slept, what time he got up and whether or not he remembered his dreams. Distance is a deeply annoying fact of their lives, and Adam doesn’t want to miss the tiny little things like the washing machine eating one of Sauli’s socks, or a pretty bird he saw while out jogging, or if he still thinks the cart guy at the grocery store hates him.

“He doesn’t hate you,” Adam says automatically.

“Then why he looks at me like he’s thinking of how I can die?” Sauli retorts, and doesn’t wait for Adam to reply before launching into a story about how his computer tried to eat all his work and the asshole guy at the support line claimed he couldn’t understand Sauli’s accent.

Adam laughs and makes sympathetic noises in the right places, but otherwise just lets Sauli talk, lulled by the motion of the bus and Sauli’s voice in his ear.

“And then I went to swim,” Sauli’s saying, “and then I watched that porno you love with the schoolboys and I wished you are here so I can blow you while we watch it.”

Adam blinks at the top of his bunk. “Come again?”

“I didn’t come the first time yet,” Sauli says, a smile in his voice. “I was waiting for you.”

“But I’m in the bunks,” Adam says stupidly. “I cant-”

“Talk,” Sauli agrees, sounding a little breathless. “But I can.”

“Sauli-”

“You talk a lot in bed,” Sauli says dreamily. “I like it so much, but maybe I like to think about if you can’t talk at all.”

“You do, huh.”

“Uh huh. And maybe if you can’t see me either.”

“A blindfold too?” Adam laughs, but he’s starting to feel all warm and tingly despite himself. “Anything else? Handcuffs?”

Sauli makes a purring noise that goes straight to Adam’s dick. “Mmm, I like that.”

“Yeah, I’m an idea man,” Adam smiles into the phone. He rests his hand on his belly. Maybe just below his belly. “So ok, I’m tied up and blindfolded and gagged. Now what?”

“Not gagged,” says Sauli. “I don’t want to cover your pretty mouth.”

“You covered my pretty eyes.”

“I don’t use those the same way.”

Adam cracks up, thumping his head back against the pillow. Sauli’s laughing too, and his dumb scratchy cackle always makes Adam lose it even more, until the two of them are stuck in a giggle loop with no end in sight.

“You’re so gross!” Adam wails, and there’s a thump at the other end which he knows from experience is Sauli dropping the phone to curl up and laugh into his knees.

Adam lies there giggling on his own like an idiot until Brooke bangs the side of his bunk and says, “I will kill you.”

Choking out an apology, Adam shoves his pillow over his face until he calms down. When he does, Sauli’s waiting for him on the phone, still chuckling a little bit.

“Sorry,” Sauli says. “I changed the mood.”

“That’s all right baby, I don’t think anybody needs to hear me jerking off anyway.”

“Too late,” say about five people on the bus at once. Adam sticks his arm out of the curtain and gives them the finger.

“I’ll let you sleep,” Sauli says. “I love you. I wish for you to be here.”

“Me too,” says Adam, cradling the phone close to his face. “I wish for that too, baby. I love you.”

“I’ll see you soon,” Sauli promises.

Adam sighs. “Not soon enough.”

***

The last thing Adam expects to see when he gets back to the dressing room is Sauli, but he’s so happy and excited and insanely fucking horny that he completely forgets to be surprised.

“You’re here,” is all he says, and grabs Sauli in for a seriously overdue kiss.

Sauli gives as good as he gets, biting and sucking at Adam’s mouth, clawing at his shoulders when Adam backs him up against the door. Sauli slides down to his knees a second later, yanking Adam’s pants open with a determination borne of way too fucking long apart.

“Okay,” Adam says happily, leaning against the door over Sauli’s head. Sauli flashes a grin up at him, and pulls Adam’s cock out, stroking and squeezing.

Adam’s so wound up from the stage that he’s halfway there already. It’s seriously not long at all before he feels his orgasm coiling up tight behind his balls, the tension spiking every time Sauli licks at Adam’s cock or flutters his eyelashes in a way that would be innocent if he wasn’t jerking Adam’s cock right next to his face.

“I’m gonna come, baby,” Adam warns, thinking Sauli will take him back into his mouth, but he doesn’t: he tightens his fist and strokes fast and hard and tips his head back, closing his eyes.

“Oh, fuck, _yeah_ ,” Adam groans, bracing himself against the door, and when he comes it’s so fucking sweet, sharp and delicious, his come striping over Sauli’s cheekbone and chin.

Adam slumps against the door, catching his breath. “Good to see you too,” he says, and pulls Sauli up. “Now, what can I do for you?”

***

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Adam says and he bundles Sauli into the hotel room. The quickie in the dressing room has taken the edge off not one fucking bit and he just wants them to be alone already.

“I missed you,” Sauli says, reaching up and clinging around Adam’s neck as soon as the door’s closed. “I know that we have to be apart sometimes. It’s okay, but I just...”

“I know.” Adam gathers him up and holds him close. “Me too. I wish you’d told me you were coming, baby, I’m so busy the next few days-”

“You’re always busy,” Sauli cuts him off. Adam blinks down at him in surprise, but there’s no accusation in his tone and his face is open and relaxed. “You should be busy, it’s good. Sometimes we are busy at home but I still see you.”

Adam lets out a breath. “So this isn’t the ‘your career is driving us apart’ conversation?”

Sauli looks at him like he’s crazy. “No, it’s the ‘not even your dick isn’t big enough to fuck me from so far away, so here I am’ conversation. It’s okay, right? For me to just arrive?”

“What? Baby, it’s – fuck no, it’s not okay, it’s fucking incredible, it’s the best thing that could possibly have happened to me today.” Adam leans down and captures Sauli’s mouth in a kiss.

“I can sleep next to you,” Sauli murmurs. “At home the bed is big and empty. If I’m here then I can sleep next to you.”

“I don’t forsee a lot of sleeping in your immediate future, honey,” Adam tells him.

Sauli laughs and pushes his hands into Adam’s hair. “No?”

“Hell no.” Adam walks him back the few steps it takes to get him pressed between Adam’s body and the wall. Sauli goes easy, tipping his head back. Adam ducks down and presses his face to Sauli’s throat, breathing him in. He reaches up and circles his fingers around Sauli’s wrists, pulling firmly until Sauli’s arms are stretched up over his head, Adam’s hands pinning them there. Sauli moans and shudders a little bit; Adam bites gently at his throat.

He can feel Sauli’s pulse thudding there under the skin, blood rushing to the surface in protest when Adam sucks. Sauli smells like everything Adam loves: leather, cologne, sunshine, boy, and when Adam tightens his grip on Sauli’s wrists he only sighs and presses into the squeeze.

“I’m sorry you’ve been lonely, baby,” Adam murmurs, kissing his way up to Sauli’s ear. He bites down on the lobe and Sauli sucks in a breath. Adam pulls back to look at his face. “Maybe I should bring you on tour with me next time. Keep you tied to my bed so you don’t forget that you’re mine.”

“I don’t forget that,” Sauli says. He kind of rolls his eyes, but his voice wobbles when Adam grinds against him.

“I’m going to make sure you don’t,” Adam promises, and steps back abruptly. Sauli sways a little, blinking, arms coming back down by his sides now Adam’s isn’t there to hold them up. He takes half a step forward, reaching out. Adam says, “Take your clothes off for me.”

Sauli gives him a look, but does as he asks. He’s pretty matter-of-fact about it, but Adam can’t help smiling when he goes for his boots before anything else. They talked about that not long ago, coming up with a list of things guys should do to not make stripteases excruciating to watch. Number one on the list was ‘don’t wind up in just your shoes and/or socks.’

“What,” Sauli says, pausing with his hands on the hem of his shirt.

“Nothing, “ Adam says, grinning. “You’re hot.”

“Thanks,” Sauli says. He pulls his shirt over his head and Adam offers up the usual prayer of gratitude to a universe that saw fit to bless him with a boyfriend who looks like _that_. He doesn’t think he’s actually drooling, but Sauli sees something in his face that makes him smirk as he undoes his belt.

The jeans come off too, and Sauli hooks his thumbs into his underwear. Adam says, “Wait,” and moves close to him again. They kiss, and Sauli clings to him, opening up for Adam’s tongue easy as anything. Adam nips at his lower lip, sucks on his tongue, gives him only brief, shallow kisses before sliding deep again, revelling in Sauli’s breathless sounds. Adam slides his hands greedily over the smooth skin of Sauli’s back, then pushes him against the wall again so he can appreciate Sauli’s ridiculous torso with his hands and mouth instead of just his eyes.

Sauli arches up and presses into every touch, gasping when Adam cups his hands around Sauli’s ass and squeezes, lifting him up into the grind of Adam’s hips.

“Your clothes,” he says between kisses, plucking at the collar of Adam’s shirt.

“Be my guest,” Adam says, stepping back and holding his arms out to the sides.

This time Sauli definitely rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling while he does it. “Shoes first, right,” he says, and winks, crouching down. Once Adam’s barefoot, Sauli rises and helps Adam out of his shirt. He makes a happy sound, leans in to press a kiss to Adam’s nipple, then goes back down on his knees to get rid of Adam’s jeans.

When Adam’s just in his underwear, Sauli rests his forehead against Adam’s hip and wraps his arms around the tops of his legs. “Beautiful, Adam,” he says, or maybe it’s, “Beautiful Adam.” Either way it makes Adam’s heart do a backflip in his chest and his voice is shakier than he’d like when he tells Sauli to get up.

“I’m not finished,” Sauli says. He stands and lifts Adam’s necklaces over his head, takes off both their watches, and then starts in on Adam’s rings.

“Leave them on,” Adam says impatiently, but Sauli only makes a _pff_ sound, which is all he needs to do to remind Adam of the time some seriously sensitive skin came into contact with a ring Adam really shouldn’t have been wearing around human beings at all – and certainly not naked ones. Adam shifts from foot to foot while Sauli divests him of anything that might pinch or scratch, and then grabs him and kisses him deeply, loving it when Sauli’s nails dig into the tops of his arms.

Adam gets his hands under Sauli’s thighs and lifts him up; Sauli helps, taking his own weight with his legs wrapped tight around Adam’s waist. Adam pins him against the wall again and they both moan, Adam pulling out of the kiss to try and look down between their bodies, see where they’re moving against each other.

“You feel so good,” he tells Sauli, kissing him again. “Jesus, I missed you so fucking much.”

“Me too,” Sauli says, tugging at Adam’s hair. “Please, Adam, you can fuck me now.”

“Yeah,” Adam says, out of patience, and drops Sauli onto his feet, spinning him around to face the wall. He strips Sauli’s underwear off, and then spends a while stroking the sweet curve of Sauli’s ass, fitting his thumbs into the dimples just above it.

“You’re making me crazy,” Sauli says, and Adam laughs and gives him a quick smack, making him jump and squeak.

“So demanding,” he says, smoothing his hand over the sting and then spanking him again, and once more for good measure. “Don’t move.”

“Oh, yes sir.” Sauli grins over his shoulder, but he stays completely still while Adam kicks off his own briefs and grabs what they need from his bag.

Fuck, he looks so good like that. Legs spread, hands on the wall, naked except for the bright splashes of ink. Adam tosses the condom aside for a second and fits himself up against Sauli’s ass, putting his weight on until Sauli’s pressed against the wall. Sauli moans his name, and Adam covers his hands again, laces their fingers and bites down on Sauli’s shoulder.

“Might not even fuck you,” he mutters, riding Sauli’s ass harder, meeting his eager thrusts. “Maybe just get myself off like this, come all over you and then watch you jerk off for me.”

“No,” Sauli moans, trying to twist out of Adam’s grip. “Fuck me, Adam, please, let me have it.”

Adam bites his lip, pressing his face into Sauli’s hair. “Okay, baby,” he says, and kisses his ear. “I got you.”

“Please,” Sauli says again, but Adam’s already getting his fingers wet and pushing one into Sauli’s ass. Sauli goes tense everywhere, then completely boneless, then settles on something in the middle, where his muscles are taut but he also seems to need Adam to hold him up. Adam gives him another finger, lets him ride those for a while, then grabs the condom and slicks himself up.

“Can you make it like this?” he says, stroking a hand down Sauli’s leg. Kind of feels like it might give out any minute but Sauli says, “ _Yes_.” Adam holds him open, lines up and pushes in, watching his cock disappear into Sauli’s body as Sauli pants and claws at the wall.

When he’s all the way in he has to stop and rest there a second, telling himself it’s to let Sauli get used to him but actually because he doesn’t really want to come in the first thirty seconds. He keeps thinking he’ll get used to how Sauli feels, how tight and hot and perfect his ass is, but he never does and every time he feels shocked stupid by it.

“I know,” Sauli says when Adam tells him this. “Me too, but I am always surprised you are so big.”

The way to Adam’s heart is through his ego and he’s never pretended otherwise. He pulls back a little then rocks back in, setting up an easy pace that has Sauli pressing his forehead to the wall and breathing in short, sharp bursts.

Adam strokes Sauli’s chest, plays with his nipples and touches his belly and reaches down further to wrap his hand around Sauli’s cock. Sauli gives a stuttering cry and his legs tense up right away, so Adam lets go again and ignores Sauli’s complaints when he pulls out.

“I’m not done with you,” he says, and drags Sauli over to the bed, throwing him down onto it harder than is probably necessary and grabbing his hips, pulling him right up onto his knees. He shoves his cock back in and Sauli wails, louder when Adam finds his rhythm and gives it to him hard, fast and deep. He plants his feet far apart so he won’t lose his balance, strokes down Sauli’s back and fucks him until the bed is shaking and Sauli is making incoherent noises, clutching wildly at the sheets.

Adam yanks him up again, pulls him so his back is pressed against Adam’s chest, pins him there with a hand circled around the base of his throat.

“You want to come, baby?” he asks, but doesn’t stop fucking him, doesn’t give him a chance to draw breath to answer. So Sauli nods his head frantically, then shakes it just as hard, reaching back with one arm to clutch at Adam’s thigh, and layering the other hand over Adam’s fingers at his throat.

“Not like this,” Adam says, and pulls out again. Sauli’s cry is less disappointed this time and more outraged, but Adam ignores him and shoves him down to the bed again, climbing on after him and flipping him over onto his back. “I want to watch.”

He settles on his knees, hauls Sauli’s legs up over his shoulders and pulls his hips firmly into his lap. “Touch yourself,” he orders as he pushes back in. Sauli’s hand flies to his cock and Adam moans when Sauli’s back arches, urging Adam deeper into him. “Make yourself come, baby.”

Sauli reaches up and fists his free hand in Adam’s hair, yanking him down. It bends Sauli almost completely in half but Adam goes with it, managing to kiss Sauli and keep fucking him at the same time. He’s getting all wound up inside, every thrust faster and sweeter and more completely fucking necessary than the last. When Sauli takes a huge gulp of air and then cries out, hand stuttering on his cock and body clenching down hard around Adam as his orgasm hits, Adam shuts his eyes and fucks him through it, harder and harder, orgasm hovering just out of reach until it slams into him and he rears back up onto his knees, shoving his cock as deep as possible into Sauli, riding out the wave.

When it’s over, he kisses Sauli’s knee and eases his legs down, pulling out carefully and settling Sauli down onto the bed. He begrudges the few moments he has to spend away from the bed for cleanup, hurrying back to take care of Sauli, getting them both clean and curled up together under the sheets.

Sauli’s eyes blink open and closed. He kisses Adam’s fingertips when Adam touches his face. He says, “Holy shit.”

Adam laughs and rolls onto his back, bringing Sauli with him. “Thank you.”

“I love you,” Sauli says, snuggling against Adam’s chest. “I don’t want you to think it’s only because of your fucking.”

“I don’t think that.”

“But it does help,” Sauli muses. “I don’t want to lie to you.”

Adam sighs heavily. “Well, here’s hoping I never suffer from erectile dysfunction.”

Sauli snorts. “Unlikely. Anyway it would only make you the same as everyone else.”

Adam wraps his arms around Sauli and squeezes. “You say the nicest things.”

“I am glad I surprised you today.”

“Me too.” Adam tilts Sauli’s face up and kisses him softly. “Feel free to do that again.”

Sauli props himself up on his elbows. He looks seriously into Adam’s face. “I would do anything for you, Adam,” he says quietly. “You know it.”

“I know,” Adam says. He meets Sauli’s eyes. His heart does another backflip. “I would too.”

*

Later, when Sauli is tucked inside Adam’s arms and it’s dark and quiet, Adam says, “You didn’t read that book I gave you about healing your own joy-tree.”

There’s a pause. Sauli says, “What.”

“You said you’d do anything,” Adam noses against the back of Sauli’s neck. “But you haven’t done that.”

“Well,” says Sauli sleepily, “you still keep your shoes on when you come in the house sometimes.”

They’ve been over this. “Baby, I think that’s just a cultural difference that we have to accept-”

“The same,” Sauli interrupts, “is the joy-tree.”

Adam really feels that Sauli is missing out, but fine. “I think your joy-tree is probably okay anyway,” he offers.

Sauli finds his hand in the dark, and squeezes. “I think so too.”


End file.
